<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot For Teacher by MissMoochy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655427">Hot For Teacher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoochy/pseuds/MissMoochy'>MissMoochy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MissMoochy's Spideypool Bingo Oneshots [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Ballet, Ballet Dancer Peter Parker, Crush at First Sight, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Wade Wilson, Protective Wade Wilson, Single Parents, Spideypool Bingo 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoochy/pseuds/MissMoochy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spideypool Bingo prompt: [Ballet AU]</p><p>Wade meets his daughter's new teacher and develops an instant crush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleanor Camacho &amp; Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MissMoochy's Spideypool Bingo Oneshots [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot For Teacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the comic books, Wade has a daughter called Ellie and she's so adorable! I've wanted to write something with her in it for a while, and the bingo prompt seemed right. Peter and Wade are still Spider-Man and Deadpool in this, but they've never met before. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie couldn’t contain her excitement. She was always so excited to see her dad, and she was bouncing on the balls of her feet and tugging on Wade’s sleeve every few seconds. Her enthusiasm was like a balm to his ravaged skin. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He loved his days with her.</p><p>“Today, at school, Jenny was supposed to read out her poem to the class but she was too scared so I said I’d do it and I read it out and Mrs. Miller said I have a nice voice!”</p><p>“That’s great, Ellie-belly!”<b></b></p><p>“And at lunch, we had pizza! And I sat with Chloe and Tiff! Tiff forgot her homework for Math so she did it at lunch.”</p><p>“Sounds like fun. And how was ballet?”</p><p>Ellie was enjoying her new, extra-curricular activity, ballet class. Carmelita, Ellie’s mom, had been adamant that she wanted Ellie to have something to do after school, and that she thought it would be a good way for their daughter to make friends. She was probably right. Ellie was a sweet thing, full of vigour and excitement, but she could come on a little strong sometimes, with other girls. She had a couple of friends at school, but from what Wade had heard from Carmelita, Ellie was really making leaps and bounds in ballet. He hoped she’d emerge from the cocoon as a lil social butterfly. He knew too well what the life of a loner was like  — and he didn’t want that for her.<b></b></p><p>“It was good but Miss Julie wasn’t in today because she tripped over Snookles. She hurt her ankle.”<b></b></p><p>“What’s a Snookles?”</p><p>“Her dog. She has a photo of in the classroom. It’s really cute.”<b></b></p><p>Wade paused. “So, who’s teaching you if Miss Julie is out sick?”<b></b></p><p>“Mr. Parker. He said he isn’t gonna teach us forever because Miss Julie will be back soon.”<b></b></p><p>“Huh,”<b></b></p><p>A cloud of doubt snaked its way into Wade’s brain. He knew he shouldn’t jump to conclusions, but Ellie was his baby and he needed to make sure she was in a safe environment. The ballet school was expensive, and highly-rated, the best place that Wade could find for her. He paid the tuition, of course, gotta use that ill-gotten cash for something! Carmelita didn’t make a fuss about him paying — she knew it made sense.  “And what’s Mr. Parker like?”<b></b></p><p>“He’s cool. He gave us candy.”<b></b></p><p>Wade gently pulled on one of her bobble hair ties and she giggled. “That’s great, sweetheart. Remind me, when’s your next class?”<b></b></p><p>“Next Tuesday”.</p><hr/><p>That night, he called Carmelita. They engaged in a bit of stilted small talk until Wade decided to bite the bullet and just get on with it.<b></b></p><p>“I want to meet Ellie’s substitute ballet teacher.”<b></b></p><p>“Okay. Why? Did she say anything?”<b></b></p><p>Wade glanced down at his scabbed knuckles, resting on the desk. “No, she didn’t. I’m sure he’s a great guy but...you know. It’s a class full of little girls, he’s a man. I’ll feel better once I’ve talked to him, that’s all.”<b></b></p><p>He could hear Carmelita’s sigh, although it was muffled, as if she hadn’t intended him to hear it. “Wade...don’t make a fuss about nothing. This is the first time Ellie’s shown an interest in other kids. She likes the class, she’s making friends. Don’t make a scene and embarrass her.”<b></b></p><p>He should be offended but he knew what a trash fire he was. Accidentally embarrassing Ellie was a legitimate risk. “I won’t! I’ll sit in on her next class and talk to the guy afterwards. I won’t even take my katanas with me!”<b></b></p><p>“Wade…”<b></b></p><p>He could hear that she was close to relenting. A lot of people, Weasel, Al, other mercs, and even her — they all eventually figured out that when Wade made up his mind, there was no changing it. “There’s a lot of sickos out there. Trust me. I’ve met them. I just wanna make sure she’s safe.”<b></b></p><p>“Okay, if you’re sure. But for God’s sake, be friendly. No knives, no guns, no <em>Deadpool. </em>If I hear from Ellie that you made any trouble for her, you’re in for a world of hurt. Got it, buster?”<b></b></p><p>“Got it,” Wade said meekly and after they said their goodbyes, she hung up on him. Jeez. They hadn’t been an item for years but she could still bust his chops. But she knew he was one hundred per cent committed to Ellie’s wellbeing and she trusted his judgement.</p><hr/><p>Ellie fidgeted the whole cab ride, playing with the Moana Funko Pop keychain on her rucksack.<b></b></p><p>She was anxious to catch up with her friends. She was especially taken with a little girl in the class called Morgan. Wade was proud that she was coming out of her shell, he hoped this friendship would endure.<b></b></p><p>As long as she didn’t take after her old man.<b></b></p><p>He caught sight of his reflection in the window and bit back a wince. He didn’t want to emit any nervous energy that Ellie might pick up on. But truthfully, he felt exposed, not wearing his mask. His hideous face on display. The cab driver had avoided making eye contact but he caught his discreet glances in the rearview mirror. He preferred that to the people who blatantly stared.<b></b></p><p>Ellie’s sweet voice broke through his grim thoughts. “D’you think me and Morgan could have a sleepover sometime? Papa?”<b></b></p><p>“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure thing, kiddo. If her mom and dad say it’s okay.”</p><p>“Her dad’s dead,” Ellie said cheerfully. “She’s got a mom.”<b></b></p><p>Wade always found the tactless honesty of children to be very refreshing. Poor Morgan, though. “Great. Ooh, looks like we’re here. C’mon, gimme your bag,”</p><hr/><p>He felt a bit weird, walking in the building with Ellie zooming ahead of him. In his thick leather jacket and jeans, with a baseball cap hiding his scarred scalp, he felt like the bad guy from a stranger danger video. But his feelings didn’t matter, he was doing this for Ellie.<b></b></p><p>The girls filed in, with their parents or au pairs (it was a very expensive school) and the adults exchanged a few words, but none of them stayed. Just Wade. He stood there, awkward and too big, and Ellie shot him a smile.</p><hr/><p>Wade waited while Ellie tottered in with the other girls to the changing room. When they tumbled out, in their adorable leotards, they moved as one to the room with the double doors.</p><p>He followed the girls into the dance studio. The room was spacious and well-ventilated, with an immaculate floor and a wall-length mirror.<b></b></p><p>The kids spotted him and he felt several curious stares settle on his face.<b></b></p><p>Shit, he’d barely been here a few minutes but he was already embarrassing Ellie.<b></b></p><p>But apparently, Ellie was braver than he was, because she smiled, and tugged on his hand.<b></b></p><p>“Papa, come meet my friends. Guys, this is my dad. Hey, Morgan, look, this is my dad!”<b></b></p><p>Wade hunkered down amongst the girls, many sparkling eyes turned to his face. He tried not to show fear. <em>Come on, man, you’ve taken on Weapon X, you can handle a few youngsters.</em><b></b></p><p>“Why is your face like that?” said one of the girls.<b></b></p><p>“He got cancer and it ate up his insides,” Ellie said matter-of-factly. “He could have died!”</p><p>“Wow,” the girl said, impressed.<b></b></p><p>Wade grinned shakily at Ellie.<b></b></p><p>Ellie nudged a girl and she stepped forwards. <b></b></p><p>“Hi, I’m Morgan,”<b></b></p><p>Ah, the great Morgan. She was a pretty girl, with pale skin, long brown hair and a rather solemn face. She shyly smiled at Wade and when he offered her his gloved hand, she shook it without hesitation.<b></b></p><p>“Hey, Morgan, nice to meet you. I’m Wade, Ellie’s dad. Uh, where’s Mr. Parker?”<b></b></p><p>“He’s over there!” She pointed at a closed door, some sort of backroom.</p><hr/><p>Wade was going to walk over and knock, but before he could even get up, the door opened and out came Peter Parker.<b></b></p><p>“Hey, kids! Before we begin, I have something I need you to do,”<b></b></p><p>The voice was young, kind of a bouncy voice, if that made sense. Not the voice of a typical bad guy but Wade knew you couldn’t judge somebody on that criteria.<b></b></p><p>He glanced up and — oh.<b></b></p><p>“Mr. Parker” couldn’t have been older than twenty-three.  Hell, he could be younger than that, it’s not like Wade would be able to tell.<b></b></p><p>Short and slim, with brown curls tumbling into big eyes, and perfect smooth skin. He was dressed simply in a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. His white trainers squeaked on the laminate flooring as he walked up to them.<b></b></p><p>“Oh, hello. Are you a new student?” Peter asked him, his eyes alight with mischief.<b></b></p><p>Wade straightened up so quickly that his back creaked like an old door, and shot out a hand. “Wade Wilson. Ellie’s dad.”<b></b></p><p>“Mr. Wilson, hi! I’m Peter Parker, I’m filling in for Julie Glover while her ankle heals. She had a fall—”<b></b></p><p>“Yeah, Ellie told me…”<b></b></p><p>Peter frowned, somehow managing to look even more adorable.  “Ellie told you? You didn’t receive an email from the school?”<b></b></p><p>“Uh, Ellie’s mom is… We share custody. <em>She</em> would’ve received the email.”<b></b></p><p>“Oh!” Cottoning on to what Wade meant, a rosy blush spread across Peter’s cheeks. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to presume—”</p><p>“No, no, you’re fine. I was actually hoping I could sit in on your class? Just for today. Would that be okay?”<b></b></p><p>“Yeah, of course you can. Just put your phone on silent and...yeah. We’re about to begin shortly but I have a card for the kids to sign. It’s for Julie,” Peter waved an A4 greetings card at Wade.<b></b></p><p>“Can I sign it?” He had already dug out his pen from his jeans pocket.<b></b></p><p>“Sure,”<b></b></p><p>Wade signed and then Peter did. A scratchy, spidery scrawl that just about said Peter Parker.<b></b></p><p>“Girls, before we start, I got a card for you to sign! It’s for Miss Julie, so she can get better!”</p><p>The kids all lined up and signed the card. The ballpoint pen Peter handed them was one of the ones where you click it for different coloured inks. Wade felt a pleased smugness as Ellie carefully selected the red one. She still slept with a Deadpool plushie by her side, every night. Wade had had it lovingly made for her and she still claimed it was the best present ever.</p><hr/><p>“I’m going to have to banish you to the sidelines, Mr. Wilson,” Peter said but he was smiling.<b></b></p><p>“Yes, sir,” Wade said and Peter raised an eyebrow. “Oh, and call me Wade.”<b></b></p><p>“Wade,” Peter smiled. He gestured to the edge of the room where there were brown benches. Wade walked over and dropped onto one.<b></b></p><p>Peter got the girls to begin with some stretches. Wade helped himself to a cup from the water cooler and watched Ellie try to touch her toes, her frizzy curls escaping the hair tie. <b></b></p><p>The lesson passed quickly. Wade was going to spend the session surfing the web on his phone, not wanting to do anything that might draw attention to Ellie. But he realised that Ellie clearly liked him being there. She waved to him, and when Peter picked her for a demonstration, she jumped up excitedly and called out to Wade to make sure he was looking.<b></b></p><p>Peter was a good teacher. He spoke softly, but the girls listened to him, and he had a knack for making the kids laugh. <b></b></p><p>There were a couple of things about him that struck Wade as noteworthy. One girl (Wade thought it might have been one of Ellie’s buddies, a rather dozy-sounding girl called Tiff) tripped over her little black pumps when she was trying to perform a saute. Wow, Wade thought, I‘m picking up the lingo! She let out a panicked yelp but before she could hit the ground, Peter was at her side and throwing out an arm to break her fall. She wouldn’t have hurt herself if she’d fallen, Wade reckoned. Well, she might have bruised her pride. But her new teacher had scary-good reflexes. It was almost like he’d sensed she was going to fall before she did!<b></b></p><p>Another thing about Peter was that he was insanely flexible. Wade already felt a bit guilty for ogling the guy. Peter’s clingy black sweats hugged his perky ass and the lean muscles of his thighs. He felt like a creep for noticing these things, especially when his own kid was a mere few feet away. But Peter wasn’t just a physical education teacher. He was an <em>athlete. </em>The kids begged him to ‘do what he did last lesson’ and Peter playfully grumbled, until the girls whooped louder, and then he finally agreed.<b></b></p><p>What they were requesting was a backflip! Or rather, two. <b></b></p><p>Peter stood with his arms behind him as if he was about to launch into a Naruto run, and then perfectly executed two flawless backflips without a hint of hesitation or so much as a bead of sweat on his face. He then did a handstand and ended it by holding himself up on just the tips of his fingers. He wasn’t even panting when he finished. The girls cheered and Wade stared. Was… was Mr. Parker a <em>mutant?</em></p><hr/><p>Time seemed to speed away, and it was too soon that the kids were told to go and get back into their street clothes. Ellie dashed past Wade, giggling and chasing Morgan to the changing rooms.<b></b></p><p>Peter was pouring himself a cup from the cooler when Wade approached him.<b></b></p><p>“You’re very good with them,”<b></b></p><p>“Oh! Thanks. They’re a great bunch of kids. They’re really talented,”<b></b></p><p>“They’ve got a good teacher,” Wade said and hoped his tone wasn’t too suggestive. Everything about Peter made him want to crank out corny pickup lines.<b></b></p><p>“Ah, well, um—” Peter’s face blushed prettily, and he bit his lip. Damn, this guy was such a sweetheart. But Wade hoped he wasn’t being too awkward, so he scrambled for a joke to break the ice.<b></b></p><p>“You know, you’re not what I was expecting. Ballet teachers. I thought you’d be, like, an old lady in a tutu, with her hair in a bun!”<b></b></p><p>“I could wear a tutu if that would help,” Peter said, with a grin. “But I think my hair might be too short to put up in a bun.”<b></b></p><p>Wade’s brain sauntered down a happy avenue of Peter in a tutu, demonstrating just how high he could lift one leg, and it was several seconds later that the fog had cleared and he realised he’d been standing there like a dummy.<b></b></p><p>“Sorry,” he said. “Long day. I wanted to meet you because I had to make sure that you were on the level. Ellie’s so important to me and this class is really important to<em> her,</em> so I was hoping that I could ask you a bit about yourself...”<b></b></p><p>Peter pulled a face, but he didn’t seem annoyed. “It’s okay, I get it. Tell you what, there’s a restaurant near here that does the best Philly Cheesesteak. I don’t have class tomorrow. If you’re free, we could meet up and get a bite to eat?”<b></b></p><p>Wade’s reply was more of a shocked squeak, but it was a squeak of the affirmative, so Peter nodded, pleased.</p><p>“It’s a date, Mr. Wilson.”</p><hr/><p>The restaurant was a nondescript, family-run place that Wade had passed a dozen times in his life. But it seemed friendly enough, with its lilac walls and mismatched furniture. When he scanned the menu, the prices seemed very reasonable. He found himself wondering how much Peter earned. But then, a shadow fell over him and his table, and he looked up to see Peter’s smiling face.</p><p>No thin tee and tight sweats today. Peter was wearing a chunky, bottle-green sweater, and jeans. He slid into the booth, opposite Wade.<b></b></p><p>“Am I late?”<b></b></p><p>“You’re just on time.” Wade said.<b></b></p><p>They ordered two Philly cheesesteaks and a couple of Pepsis.<b></b></p><p> </p><p>Peter was a breath of fresh air. Charming, but not deliberately so. Funny and cheerful, with an optimistic outlook on life. He spoke easily of the goings-on in his world - he was teaching to support himself and his elderly aunt. They both lived in an apartment that Peter said had seen better days. He was taking classes at an open university, studying biology. It didn’t sound like he had a lot of spare time, so Wade felt lucky to be sitting here with him, laughing and chatting. <b></b></p><p>Half-way through the meal, Wade mentioned Ellie, and Peter asked him, “So, you and Ellie’s mom, you’re not together? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t pry—”</p><p>He was secretly thrilled that Peter cared. Perhaps it was out of concern for Ellie or maybe, just maybe, Peter was checking that Wade was single. Available. “It’s fine, I’m not….me and Carmelita, that was a long time ago. But we’re amicable. We make it work, the co-parenting thing.”</p><p>Peter licked mustard off his lips. “Are you married or—?”</p><p>“I’m divorced, actually. A different woman, not Ellie’s mom.” Wade said. He grimaced.<b></b></p><p>“Yikes. You two don’t get on?”<b></b></p><p>“My ex-wife is literally the Queen of Hell, so…” The funny thing is, he wasn’t lying.</p><p>“I think you’re using the word <em>literally</em> wrong.” Wade decided not to challenge him on that.<b></b></p><p>“What about you?” Wade asked him, propping his hand on his chin. “Do you have anyone?”<b></b></p><p>“No, there...there was somebody but now it’s just me.” Peter said. He smiled brightly. “It’s fine. I’m happy on my own.”<b></b></p><p>He wasn’t sure he believed him. Nothing was worse than being alone, in Wade’s experience. “Well, yeah, but. You’re surrounded by kids all day, don’t you ever miss grown-up conversation?”<b></b></p><p>“I — sure, yeah, but... It’s difficult making friends as an adult. And I have all these projects, they eat up so much of my time. I used to work multiple jobs, just to make the rent. But this substitute gig, and my babysitting work, it’s helping a lot.”</p><p>“You’re a babysitter?”<b></b></p><p>“Yeah. My friend, he was, uh, kind of like a mentor to me? Anyway, he died.” Peter said. He sighed. “He left behind a wife and a little girl. Morgan. She’s one of my students actually. She’s a big fan of Ellie! So now, I help out with Morgan. It’s convenient for me, I teach the class and then I take Morgan back to her mom’s and I can care for her there.”<b></b></p><p>Even so, it sounded like a hard life. Studying, caring for his aunt, teaching classes and caring for another person’s kid. All work and no play...<b></b></p><p>“What will you do when Julie is feeling better?”<b></b></p><p>“I’ll kill her so I can take her job. A Klingon promotion,” Peter said, deadpan, and they both laughed. “Nah, I’ll just go back to being Morgan’s babysitter.”<b></b></p><p>“You think you’ll miss it? Being around the kids?”<b></b></p><p>“Of course, I will. Who knows, maybe a permanent position will open up at the school and I’ll be able to find more work.  But Mrs. Potts, my employer, she pays very well to look after her daughter. And she’s so understanding about my weird schedule so...we’ll see.”<b></b></p><p>He didn’t want Peter to vanish, Wade realised. He could get used to this. Lunches with Peter licking condiments off his pretty, bottom lip in that kittenish way of his. Listening to Peter talk about his life and his family. Spend time with him. Maybe even fall a little in love with him...<b></b></p><p>Wade crumpled up his napkin. Peter’s delicate, pale hand was so close on the table. He wished he could hold it. “Ellie was telling me that she really likes Morgan. She was thinking they could have a sleepover sometime. Would that be okay?”<b></b></p><p>Peter considered it for a second. “Yeah, it should be. I’ll run it by Mrs. Potts but I doubt she’ll have a problem with it. I mean, I might need to vet you. To make sure you’re not trouble.” he said and swatted Wade’s arm.<b></b></p><p>Wade lifted his drink to his lips. “And how will you do that?”</p><p>Peter grinned slyly. “It’ll most likely involve me spending large amounts of time with you. Is that going to be a problem?”<b></b></p><p>Wade smiled at him over his glass. “Nah, I think I can work with that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>